Enough
by LovelyDino99
Summary: when Alec has finally had enough of the pain. He turns to Magnus
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** POV**

It was a stressful night for Alec Lightwood. He had been out hunting for hours, but despite his hard work and lack of sleep, Alec was wide awake. It had also been two weeks since him and his boyfriend Magnus had broken up. He spent hours upon hours locked up in his room, crying until his body couldn't produce anymore tears, and worrying everybody else in the institute. After a while he finally couldn't take the pain of crying anymore, and went out hunting for demons, and that was all he did. He would wake up, barely eat, hunt, lock himself in his room, and sleep. The cycle just continued like that until this very day. Alec had enough. Magnus never let him explain what really happened when he was talking to Camille. So now he was going to make Magnus listen.

Alec never went to retrieve his things from Magnus's apartment. So he still had a key to the place. So' he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to the apartment and closed it like they had never broken up. Magnus was sitting on what used to be a bright, hot pink couch, but was now a dull grey, watching some reality show. When he heard the door open he turned his head in confusion and looked over to see his ex-boyfriend taking off his jacket and putting on the rack that he had standing next to the door.

When Alec turned around, his and Magnus's eyes met and they both had to hold back tears from falling. Even though Magnus was the one to break up with Alec he was heartbroken over it. He had spent the last two weeks sobbing into Chairman Meow's fur and burying himself in the darkness of his apartment, which he never left anymore. He hadn't put any glitter on his face or any other part of his body, nor had he worn it on his oh so flamboyant clothes. He had made his apartment dark, making the walls a sad grey and never really turning his lights on. He hadn't been working either.

Alec made his way over to Magnus, and Magnus stood up.

"What are you doing here Alexander?" Magnus said, trying not to sound strong when he was more broken than a shattered window.

"I need to talk." Alec said simply. Magnus Just looked at him, showing none of the emotion that he was feeling and Alec did the same until he broke the silence once again.

"You never let me explain." He continued. "I did think about shortening your life…" Magnus cut him off with a scoff but Alec kept going. "but even after five minutes of thinking about it I knew I could never do it. I told Camille that and believe it or not, she understood. The only reason I kept going back to her was because she actually told me about you. Magnus…. When we were together I felt like you knew everything about me. You knew my ancestors and EVERYTHING! But I never knew anything about you. You would never tell me anything, and when I would try to have a conversation about it, you would change the subject!" Magnus bowed his head not able to hold the eye contact Alec was giving him.

"Magnus, I loved you more than my life. I still do love you that much if not more. These last two weeks have been absolute HELL. I can't keep my mind off of you. And…" Alec's speech was cut off by his voice cracking with the tears that finally decided to make themselves known. Magnus looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of his Alexander so broken. Yes he did say _his _Alexander. He could see the sorrow in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alexander….don't cry." Magnus tried to say, but his own tears started fall. He couldn't take it anymore. Magnus didn't care what Alec did. He needed his blue-eyed nephlim back.

"I'm so sorry!" Magnus cried out trying to slow his tears, yet failing miserably. At this sudden outburst Alec looked up in shock. Seeing Magnus break down he couldn't help but grab Magnus tightly in his grip and pulling him to his chest. They cried in each-other's arms for a few minutes before Alec pulled away.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alec asked in a whisper, looking Magnus in the eyes softly.

"For hurting you. I promised you I'd never hurt you and I did!" Magnus tried not to burst out in tears again, but once again he failed and the tears fell. Alec didn't know what to do so he kissed Magnus hard on the lips. Magnus's tears stopped when Alec kissed him. He melted into the kiss that he missed so much and kissed back moving his lips against Alec's passionately and needing. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but what was really only a few minutes. Magnus pulled away first.

"I need you back in my life Alexander. I don't care what you did. I_ need _you." Magnus said looking deep into Alec's eyes. Alec couldn't be happier.

"I love you so much Magnus…" Alec whispered kissing Magnus once again.

"I love you too Alexander…"


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** POV**

It had only been a couple hours since Alec had shown up at Magnus's apartment and after their make-up they had laid on the couch and snuggled up to each other whilst watching the television show that Magnus was watching before Alec had shown up. Alec had figured out that the show Magnus was watching was called Dance Moms and so far he actually kind of liked it. He had never really seen a dance competition or anything of the sort and he was fascinated by how much emotion those little girls could put into their performance. Even though their moms were bat shit crazy. But that was despite the point Magnus and Alec were back together and that's all that mattered.

"Darling…?" Magnus interrupted their quiet cuddle time

"Yeah?" Alec asked pushing away from Magnus's chest where he had his head laying, to look at Magnus. Magnus smiled at him for a second then turned body so that his whole body was facing Alec, and Alec followed suit.

"I know we just got back together," Magnus started "but I feel like if you leave, even if I were to see you the very next day, it would be too much." Alec was confused.

"What do you mean?" Alec was worried Magnus didn't want to actually be with him.

"I mean…" Magnus looked down and took Alec's hands in his, interlocking their fingers before looking back up into Alec's eyes and smiling. "Will you move back in with me?" Alec stared at Magnus for a second, slightly shocked at what he had just heard.

"Are you sure?" Alec questioned

"Positive." Alec looked down at their interlocked fingers and bit his lip. Magnus was worrying now that Alec didn't want what he did. Suddenly Magnus heard a soft chuckle.

"Of course I'll move back in with you!" Alec said, beaming.

"Really?" Magnus asked, eyes wide. Staring into Alec's eyes with hope.

"What? Do you not want me to anymore?" Alec teased. Smiling so much it hurt. Magnus gave off a sound that sounded between a laugh and cry and hugged Alec tight to his chest.

"I love you so much!" Magnus said burying his face in Alec's shoulder.

"I love you too" Alec said softly holding his Magnus once again. Magnus pulled back slightly so that they were nose to nose and looked Alec in the eyes.

"Well hey there" he said smiling. Alec chuckled.

"Hey" Alec said softly before closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. It was slow and passionate. It wasn't rushed and it was just….perfect. Alec moved his lips gently against Magnus's, who happily returned the gesture. Alec licked Magnus's lower lip hesitantly and Magnus eagerly opened his mouth, needing Alec's taste on his own tongue once again.

This was a new experience for the both of them. When they were first dating Magnus was always the one to lead. He was a top of course, and a very dominate one at that, so for him to allow Alec to take control like this was a big step.

Alec removed his tongue for Magnus's mouth and smiled against his lips.

"I love you so much…" Alec whispered. Magnus chuckled softly

"You've said that already."

"I know," Alec said smiling. "but I've just missed you so much. I missed your lips." Alec pecked Magnus's lips. "I missed those eyes of yours" he said gazing into Magnus's eyes' "but you know what I've missed the most?"

"What?" Magnus asked. Alec just smiled and moved his hand down to Magnus's ass.

"I missed your body" he whispered as he squeezed Magnus's ass a little. Alec knew it turned him on immensely. Magnus gasped and pulled Alec away by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Bedroom. Now." He commanded and Alec couldn't be happier to comply.


End file.
